


The Wolf Kissed By Fire

by Wolf_The_Swordsman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_The_Swordsman/pseuds/Wolf_The_Swordsman
Summary: She was no longer in a foreign castle, with enemy's or controller's she couldn't trust. Without friends. Now with her home and better yet she had her brother. A brother she cared for, and whom she loved more than any other.





	1. Chapter 1

The Wolf Kissed By Fire

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content and also incest.

The sky was bright as the sun beat down on the wolfswood for once in quite some time. Sunlight filled the once dark sky as the streams were low. The sun shined so bright it was unlike anything the north had seen in some time as the snow melted as the air was fresh and warm. The warmth filled everything as the sky was bright pouring down, basking the world with the light on the wolfswood. No clouds blocked the brightness and the entire wood.

The wood was green and with a soft layer of snow, the air was silent as it was broken by the sounds of horses galloping filling the afternoon in the wolf'swood. Jon rode on a stallion at the front of a band of several men behind him. Jon straddled his horse as it was at full sprint. He wore his heavy cloak over his boiled leather as his sister rode beside him as well Sansa wore her large cloak but unlike herself she wore leather trousers and chest better for riding and for how far they had to venture. The princess rode with her hair down running past her shoulders, the way she knew her brother liked. The two kept a pace several yards before Jon's band of men of the vale and the north the sounds of their heavy mail clanging as they went trying to keep up. Jon paid close attention to where he was going, knowing the trail the trail they had gone so often. Both Jon and Sansa knew this wood better than anyone living and had recently ventured far every night. The two grew close closer than ever before. Unlike when they were children Sansa and Jon enjoyed each other's company. Jon always could laugh or jape with Sansa unlike with anyone else. She was the only one he had since he left for the black. Someone who filled him with a desire and since Winterfell neither wanted to wait any longer and let their desires consume them.

Jon still remembered being nervous when he confessed how he felt, his heart beating and the words scorching his throat. Being followed by a silence until she kissed him. From that moment the two left from Winterfell to the woods every night once the sun set. Jon straddled his horse as Sansa galloped beside him the horses kicking up as the wind in their in their hair as the wind blew the smell of the north filled their noses. This was their home and they had each other. Their horses snorted as they galloped zigging through the brush and moving through the trees. Turning his head to Sansa there cave was near she nodded as they both pulled the reigns and halted waiting for the band. After a minute Davos came first beside a young lord of the vale and few others all with mail and weapons halt before them the sound of the metal chainmail clanging the sun gleamed of the knights of the vale armor unlike the north men whom were rusted and dirty.

"Why have we stopped Your grace?" Asked Ser Davos as he trotted up as the many men all crowed around their king many held banners of their houses and most wore heavy mail.

"What is it your grace?" Asked a young man of the vale, a man who was devoted to his king.

"Me and my sister wish to be alone, we have not need for your assistance the rest of the journey." Jon commanded as many knights nodded as they turned while others stayed.

"Your grace I wish to come with you. I cannot let harm come to you." The young knight stated.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern but this is my family's wood and we wish to be alone." the many knight bowed and without question turning and galloping off. Leaving Sansa and Jon alone. Once they were well away Sansa smiled as she looked at her brother. Their was a wanting in her eyes that she hid under when they were in Winterfell, here she could be.

"I thought they would never leave." She stated. "No time to wait." Sansa stated as her legs dug into her horse taking off, as tumbling thoughts had been torturing her mind wanting her brother. Following Jon did the same his horse taking off, the two leading deeper to there spot. Further they went for minutes deepener into the wood, until off in a clearing a luring dark cave was behind numerous tree. Both Jon and Sansa brought their horses to a halt and swung over Jon tying both to a post.

"It's been to long Jon." She stated. Once they were on the ground they found each other, wrapped like magnets slipping their arms around the other as Jon wasted no time as did Sansa leaning forward in unison in perfect symmetry, he captured her lips as the wood went silent for Sansa, their lips touch soft allowing the kiss to elevate her to a higher plain. He kissed her tenderly, passionately as warmth ran through her body. She felt the soft press of his lips as her heart pounded. She felt Jon's hands travel up her body as he guided her towards a tree their feet gently moving back with urgency until pressing her against It, her back to the tree. The air around her felt hot as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he prodded his tongue and she opened her mouth.

Until they were about to suffocate did they lean back so slowly gently, their lips lingering against the other, hot breath against the other, she had waited long enough. Once they leaned back they both looked at the other as a smile grazed both their lips and before either knew it their lips were together again as Jon pressed her body to the tree as Sansa ran her hands up his neck, then down his stomach and into his trousers finding his hardening cock still amazed by the size of him. As they kissed she grasped him and began to gently jerk him as neither broke the kiss. Jon groaned yet kept the kiss, their tongues dancing with the other passionately. As she gently jerked him Jon hands snaked down her body underneath her pants his fingers passing her wet clit. A moan burst from her mouth but was muffled by Jon As a shock ran up her spine as she gasped feeling his fingers. Sansa melted into her brother, she was squirming and trembling all over the beat of her heart could be heard as she felt her brother's strong hand gently rubbing her clit. Her nipples became hard brushing against her shirt she wore. He felt the heat and moisture of her cunt as her fingers rubbed her clit. Moaning her arousal bubbling leaning back her hot breath against his neck as he kissed her neck gently.

"Jon." she whispered bubbling with affection and lust. He gazed into her eyes and saw the woman he loved so many times underneath the stars and couldn't bare it wrapping his thumbs around her pants waist and gently pulling down her trousers revealing her nude body to the wood. For a moment she gasped, feeling the air on her skin. Down to his knees he dropped, his sister's nude body before him. Her face turned red, no matter how many times they had sex she felt her face burn when he looked at her. Her slit looking inflamed from need and he was more than happy to answer. He leaned forward and kissed her thighs his eyes face to her wet twat red with need, feeling his eyes on her. She felt his hands run up her legs pinning her to the tree. The touch and labored breath it was all so hot. It made her shiver with affection and desire and she was wet the heat and moister of her pussy were obvious gently running his hand the whole length of slit causing Sansa to moan suddenly. Leaning forward his face into her legs kissing her.

Her fingers dove into her brother's hair. Leaning forward stuffing his face into her legs as his tongue delved deep into her. Before she knew it she was screaming out not caring who listened or heard. The bottled up desire for her brother she had strained to control while in Winterfell was burst open. Always someone watching her, finally alone. In her pussy Jon pressed his face licking, lapping and sucking her, his tongue against her. She tasted as good as he knew her musky femmine scent translated perfectly into that erotic taste of a woman's sex. Working his tongue, His mouth closed over her twat as her body pulsed. He flicked her little button making her jolt. He could hear her screams licking and probing her pussy before pushing into her as far as he could go. He thursted with his tongue sometimes contracting on her entrance running his tongue along her labia. Sansa screamed as she felt her brother deeper inside her lapping at her pussy. He licked, probed his tongue into her as far as he could thrusting with his tongue sometimes constricting around her entrance running his mouth the whole length of her slit and flickering her making her body shock from the amazing sensation. Jon wanted her to feel nothing but pure elation to swore and never leave that plain. Adjusting his position he set about fingering and licking her clit thrusting his two fingers into her quick and hard while lapping at her clit rapidly and lovingly. He focused on her nothing else mattered. She moaned the use of Jon's skillful use of his fingers, ecstasy filling her body as he lapped at her clit as his fingers were a blur. Thursting his two fingers quick and hard and lapping at her clit rapidly. Her moaning showing signs of her imminent orgasm and he was sucking her swollen clit and gently nibbled with his teeth still fingering her. Sansa eyes were losing grasp of reality as her brother went ballistic, her body overflowing with sensations. Then it hit her harder and took her beyond what she knew. A climax so hard her head thrown back as her hands ran through his hair desperately. Her climax overtook her entire body, all of her senses and mind screaming out into the woods louder than she knew her voice could reach. Gazing into the sky as her climax intensified and never seemed to end. From her fingers to her toes her body boiled with pure overwhelming sensation. After a time her climax came to end as her entire body slumped down only her brother grabbing her keeping her up on her feet. Sansa found his eyes seeing the man she loved making her smile.

"That was intense Jon." She gasped as sweat ran down her legs, as he leaned forward kissing her gently. Only after a moment she felt apologetic for making him wait, she knew how hard he was. pulling her trousers back up she stood closer.

"Come brother let me return the favor." She grabbed his hand squeezing then leading him towards the dark lurking cave. The anticipation for both was too much to bare as they reached the cave. The mouth of the cave was barley wide enough for a horse and concealed by several trees surrounded it. For only the two knew of this caves existence since they were young Jon had come to this cave by himself and reveled it to his sis the day they returned to there home after too long. And they both had visited every night since they arrived back home. Within the cave the two descend several feet down a trail and it opened into a space as large as Winterfells hall, several torches had been set by Jon and he went to set the fires as the room was given light and warmth. A shallow pool was in the corner as they had went to it before. As Jon lit the torches Sansa went taking off her trousers and leather as well as her shirt until she stood bare and for her brother. The anticipation was killing her as her pussy was wet imagining her brother nude with her. Once she looked over to him she smiled.

"Jon." She spoke, her voice lingering with lust. He turned to his sister seeing her as the sight was better than any other. She posed for him her hair auburn cascading down to her full breasts, as her womanhood was dripping wet for her brother. In an instant he dropped the torch moving towards her drawn to her. Standing before her she gently stood back.

"You must take off your clothes." She pointed out. She was teasing him and his dick was throbbing so much it hurt. In a second he pulled of all his clothes, not wanting to wait a second, standing nude before his sister. They stood as his hands moved up and down her waist feeling her, wanting to feel all of her she was beautiful as her hand grasped his large cock. He couldn't take another moment he flipped her down onto the furs as Sansa yelped, she was on the many layers of furs they had brought the first night and had used them ever since. She placed her hand against his cheek as he kissed her.

"All day will stay here. All day." She nodded biting her lip as he leaned back, he splayed her legs open and placed his cockhead at her twat. Looking at her she nodded. She felt his shaft against her the tingling filling her until he pressed forward, plunging inside her and for a moment pain struck her as she felt him inside. Here she knew she wouldn't never be alone again, her brother beside her. Sansa moaned quickly resounded throughout the empty cave as his cock stretched her twitching slit as she had wanted from him, her pussy was burning and drenched as his dick was inside her. Even now she hadn't become use to him as he gently pressed forward the moans filling the cave. Jon groaned as her twat squeezed him. As slowly as possible he thursted fitting all himself inside her. Jon groaned loudly as her pussy swallowed the entirety of his man in her wet twat, fitting perfectly never wanting to stop fucking his sister. Sansa felt him deep inside her as another moan escaped her. For a time he stayed deep inside her then his thrusts were slow and filled with love always being gentle as he gazed into his sister's eyes, and the sight. Her moist pink quivered and hugged his cock never wanting him to retreat as he leaned forward they kissed each other deeply and started to thrust his hips back and forth. She felt his shaft moving inside her and her clit against his stomach. Thrusting holding on her hips.

"You're deep inside her." She stated in a single breath her cheeks flushed. She was breathing heavy now the feeling showing more intense, she reached forward kissing him all the while their bodies moved in unison. Jon began to move his hips faster pushing harder inside her. She felt the pulsing paoin, it was mixed with wonderful kind of pleasure. as he thursted he leaned forward kissing her nipple as he thrust she shuddered his tongue felt hot and soft against her breasts. Jon's grunts and Sansa's wails filled the cave as he pumped her pussy with slow soft strokes. Atop of her plunging his cock deep inside her, his waist against her. Her legs splayed open for him her toes curling and uncurling as he pumped with slow hard rhythmic thrusts plowing her slow and deep. Every thrust a moan escaped her lips and Jon couldn't take it any longer, she was beautiful.

"It feels so good brother. Don't halt." She purred.

"You mean you don't want me to slow down." She shook her head, her cunt engulfing him the sight of her almost better than the sensation but nothing could top the intense heat the almost unrelenting tightness of her.

"Sansa I'm going to move." He stated as he forced his cock harder into her, this was all making her head spin, lust burned inside her. Jon kept reaming his sister's welcoming hole like a beast in heat as she felt the warmth of his body against her. Thrusting quickened all his shaft slipping into her feeling her as her moans never seemed to end. Her nipples were hard, inflamed and her breath ragged as the sight was hypotonic irresistibly sexy as her brother filled her wet pussy. As he pulled back, he then slammed into her in as Sansa screamed making her twat twitch it was all making her lust burning inside her.

"Jon! Jon!" She repeated as his thrusts were quick and filled with power into his sister leaning down kissing her neck. Sansa wrapped her hands around his back, her nails racking at him as her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him tight to her. Sansa marveled at her brother's stamina as he began to cover her with kisses. She coed underneath. The visual of her brother deep inside her as he fucked her so deep she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He leaned down wrapping his lips around her hard nipple she shook all over as he stabbed into her feeling him deep inside her. Her hand squeezed the furs as her brother thrusts were quick their minds together drawn blank and only their pleasure provided were the only things discernible. She could feel her body moving that same delectable crescendo she experienced before. She felt her brother's cock swell.

"Fuck." He groaned as she heard as he was giving her enticing pleasure it came and even more intensified as her vision became obscured

"Oh fuck. Jon this is it." She screamed then suddenly it was happening to her. At the same time feeling she experienced before only a thousand times more powerful than before. Feeling so light and perfect she felt she was experiencing what could be transcendence. Her pussy tightened around him and his first rope of sperm erupted inside of her. It felt hot inside her, burning with its heat, as she ran her nails down his back his thrusts still coming as her orgasm still went and the whole time she felt Jon's shaft inside her pulsing and filling her with love and hot sperm. She felt him filling her up with his passionate. Both were felling pleasure as Jon filled her with so many thick ropes never seeming to end. Until he finally stopped sitting on his knees gazing down at her, seeing the sweat run down her body, her hair a mess. Not for a moment did he believe this day would be over. The two breathing heavy as sweat covered their bodys and the smell of the fuck. Another hour went as the two fucked until they both laid in together the glory of their sex.

They laid together nude as the smell of their fucking clung to them and the air. Sansa rested her head on her brothers chest as her left hand gently danced against his abs. he held her close, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but always think of it. Her hair was kissed by fire.

"Kissed by fire." Jon mumbled. Sansa heard him and sat up turned her head toward her brother with a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair. It's kissed by fire." he stated running a hand through his sister's hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was with the free folk they believed women with red hair were far more beautiful than the others. That any man dreamed to marry a woman with red hair." He explained causing her to smile brightly.

"Is that what you want brother?" She purred as she brought her leg over his body, straddling him with her naked body. He smiled gazing over her, her beauty shone.

"I have to agree with the free folk. A woman kissed by fire is far beautiful." She grinned filled with affection.

"Jon." she said as her hands grabbed his slipping her fingers with his entwined, placing them on her soft hips. "I never want this day to end. I want to remain here with you and never be without you." As she said this his hands moved up her stomach to her breasts grabbing and squeezing, causing her to moan.

Before she knew it he grabbed her lifting her up, his cock shoved deep into her. She moans filling his ears. He wasn't finished. She wrapped her arms around his chest as Sansa with her brother holding her. After hours the two yet again laid together on the furs still nude.

"If you stay that way, I can't help myself Sansa." He said to her and she only smiled.

"I don't want you to stop. I want to stay here." She was no longer in a foreign castle, with enemy's or controller's she couldn't trust. Without friends. Now with her home and better yet she had her brother. A brother she cared for, and whom she loved more than any other. He was her blood, he was a Stark and in her Wolf pack that kept her warm. Licking all of her many wounds clean, wounds so deep in her heart, witnessing her family's death. While he effortlessly licked the wounds clean, and in it's place, filled her heart with love. A love that filled her with warmth and gentleness, she couldn't soon let go. The same brother she always saw someone that didn't belong, yet now he was more a brother. More than anyone, than any king or prince, he was more. After numerous years and the unbreakable pain, she found her pack.


	2. Chapter 2

The two laid together still nude as they wrapped themselves around the other, the hours came and went nothing but wind to Sansa as they rested for a time, only the sound of the guttering torches to fill the silence. With the world turning so fast it was pleasant to find silence with her brother if only for a little while. In this gentle peace Sansa fell asleep against him her head resting against him, where else but with him did the world feel the same and safe, no blood only a soft dream. It wasn't a minute or hour but what she wanted was to stay all day. Forever her brother to never leave this cave and let the war and world continue to their problems while she had her love beside. Only that was a fairy tale and her brother had his many duties to attend and she was not some lady of another family. Never could she show him affection or kiss him or tell him how much she cared, she was his blood and not even his cousin but his sister. After another hour came Jon knew he couldn't stay here all day. Nothing came close to being here, yet they had to depart.

"Sansa." He whispered so gently. Her eyes met his and she knew, as she had come to known many morning's.

"We have to get back. It's been to long and many will wonder. We mustn't heed any suspicion." He explained.

"No, let's stay longer, until the sun has fallen and the moon has risen." She answered rapidly.

"Stay another hour." She pleaded. Jon pushed her hair back behind her ear as he never adverted his eyes.

"You know we can't." his voice was soft and lingered for a moment gazing into her eyes, eyes that once only showed malice and hate yet after all this time purely love unconditional love.

"I wish we could." Jon stated as he leaned forward gently kissing her, his lips pressed so gently as she slipped her hand against him, she wanted it to never end. After a long time it had to. As he leaned back she leaned forward but he stopped her pressing his hand to her shoulder.

"Once more brother." She pleaded looking at him and he couldn't resist himself from her as he smiled and she returned it. One more turned to several until the day was half and Jon stopped himself from letting the day turn to night. The two fully clothed Jon slipped his hand into hers and they left the cave heading back up the path into the light of the sun. The cold of midday hit them in the face as it had many times, the snow came down onto the grass filling the trees with the softness. Jon went to his horse as did Sansa straddling and headed back, the journey back was short as the wind picked up and did not take long but once they saw winterfell town's in their sight they stopped and Sansa found her brother as they halted together for a final kiss just before winterfell. The kiss was long and filled her with that warmth.

"That won't be enough to hold me over." she teased as he happily leaned forward again kissing her deeply. With that they leaned back both digging their feet into their horses and took off toward the town.

Through the town men and women rang" the king of the north" as he pass and he nodded to all. Sansa saw the once quiet life in the towns had now become filled with laughs and always men and women bowed when the king went. Men carrying crates they yelled to others. From here she no longer could she show any affection, no long in winterfell where eyes were watching at all times.

later in the night-

 

-The wolf and her Dragon

The darkness filled the room as only a few candles gave light to Jon, the moon shined into through the window. Jon again looked over maps and other maps as he rubbed his forehead. A knock at his door broke his thought, he thought he knew who it was. Closing the distance he went to open the door.

The door opened and his sister flung her arms around him as she leaned forward. The initial shock he held her there, then looked at her face worried his arms around her waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked with urgency.

"What does it look like brother? I came to see you." She declared with a innocent smile.

"You know you can't be here. If someone sees us together in the dark." He told as he let go checking the hallway to see it was clear and void.

"No one will. It's the dead of night. And besides I checked, sure no one saw me." She said urgently to him as her arms slipped back around him, not wanting his grip to loosen around her.

"Or is it, you don't want me." She leaned forward to him, her breath against his skin as her eyes lingered on his, their was a haze in her eyes, her intentions clear. Jon felt her, taking a deep breath starring into her eyes their mouth so close. She was beautiful, better than any to him.

"I always want you." He spoke finally to his sister causing Sansa to smile their mouths lingered open, close.

"Then why wait." She purred. Any more thought was thrown from his mind. He leaned forward with urgency, anything wouldn't be able to stop him, plating his lips to hers desperately. The world disappeared as he moved his arms slipping around her, moving her toward the wall. Pushing her against the wall, their breathing hard as neither stopped their feverish kiss his hands moving up her neck. Their lips fused together hard their saliva mixing as their mouths opened slightly. The feeling sizzling ecstasy running up her spine and it felt so good. Catching their breath, she did waste a moment as she worked her gown slipping it off her body. Dropping her gown down her body, reveling her nude to him. His hands moved down her soft skin to her breasts as their mouths open onto each other. Their lips could not contain the wild thrusting of their tongues their saliva mixing. Jon moved his hands further down her body to her back massaging her as she moaned into his mouth. She began working his clothes, unlacing his shirt with urgency desperately to feel all of him. With the shirt off he kissed her neck pushing her back against the wall, smelling her scent as her hands raked at his back.

She then worked his trousers pulling down his pants with them off his dick sprang free, erect and throbbing. She drank in her brothers strength as she clung to him moaning as his face delved into her neck nibbling at her. She felt his mouth on her skin leaning her head back as she ran her hand up his body feeling his muscles against her fingers. Everything was seductive savoring every second as this moment.

"Brother." She whispered. He wrapped his hand around her thigh as he lifted her off the ground still to the wall her head remained back as his mouth sucked at her. He still held her as he brought her over to the bed. Laying her down on the bed, kissing her again and again taking deep breaths as neither stopped. Sansa kept her head back as she felt her brother lips against her warm skin, wrapping her hands against the sheets. Never was it enough whenever he saw her. Moving down he kissed her neck as his hands roamed her soft body. He felt everything drift when he was with her as he kissed her navel then down to her neck further to her breasts placing a gentle kiss on each. Then further down placing a kiss on her stomach until he placed a kiss on her clit. Unexpected she let out a scream, a bolt of pleasure.

"Wait." She gasped and he stopped as he was about to delve into her.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to make you feel good tonight." She stated. Neither spoke for a moment as Jon stared at his sister.

"Lay back brother." She said before he could speak as he laid back on the bed. She crawled on top of him, lightly pecked his lips then snaked down his body her soft body scraping his body a small smile on her lips.

"For tonight let's never leave this room." She purred until she kneeled above his throbbing dick, noting how rigid it was. Her head hovering over his rock hard cock as she eyed it hungrily unlike herself. She grasped his base feeling the scorching hot throbbing member against her as her eyes stayed on her brother. With no further explanation she leaned forward planting a big passionate kiss on his head, her lips pursed gently against him, it felt hot against her lips.

"Don't stop Sansa." He breathed. She didn't need to be told twice. Continuing she placed kisses upon his cock hearing him groan. She wanted to coat every inch of his with her love. Teasing him with a lick to the underside of his head causing another groan. Her hand wrapped him as she tenderly stroked, jerking him from the base of his balls to his engorged head. She lingered letting her hand stroke gently up and down. Without a word she leaned down and plunged her mouth on his cock popping the head between her lips and suckled on it lightly. Waves of almost orgasmic pleasure coursing through his body. Jon felt her mouth suck with an air tight seal, her soft lips against his dick. Still moving her hand back and forth along the shaft with a satisfied expression on her face. Hearing her gag Jon in astonishment as she worked him, letting out a groan. She let his shaft slip further into her throat, chocking a little coating his shaft with her saliva. She focused all her attention to him to fit all of him. Jon thought he was as hard as ever but when she took him in her mouth he swore he was even harder. She slowly took every bit of his girth filling her mouth feeling all of him deep down her throat gagging. Leaning back her saliva coated him to her delight, as he melted into her as her tongue teased his cock as she savored him. Looking up Jon saw her eyes gazed into his unlike hers but glazed with a sexiness keeping them on him as her perfect lips moved up and down her expression so hot. He growled blood boiling. He need't move as he leaned back her mouth moving in rapid movements moving up and down from his base to the head. Her mouth worked as her tongue prodded him. He felt her tongue run up and down all of his cock as she continued her decent and bobbing her head up and down. Moving in rapid blur the sound of her gaging as she pushed deep into her and her eyes staring up at him. After moments the aroma filling the room as Jon sensed his climax.

"Of fuck Sansa. You're pushing me over the edge." He declared. Hearing him only edged her on, as she sucked him off with speed as she felt him swell down her throat. Without anymore to say the first hot rope filled her, she felt the rope shooting down her throat. Coating her throat she swallowed, as her tongue tasted the hot substance. Jon still groaning, shooting several ropes. She could feel Jon's hot juices pouring into her throat. So much it coated her throat. Until with one final she leaned back the cock popping out of her mouth.

Never tasting the substance before she decided to swallow it feeling her brothers cum run down her throat. Sansa smiled as a bit of cum covered her lip. Slowly she pressed her finger to her lip and licked the cum to Jon's amazement watching.

"How was that?" She purred.

"Amazing." He answered. Knowing his stamina he sat up as she had to push him back down.

"What." He asked confused wanting to roll her over and make love.

"Just lie back and enjoy the night." She straddled his waist reaching for his cock carefully she moved her body and placed the head of jons shaft against her sopping wet opening, his cock at her twat, hovering above him. Without not so much as a word to say she plunged deep.

"Oh fuck" She screamed, at the sudden intrusion into her pussy. She straddled his waist taking him deep with one fluid thrust as Jon groaned. She barely had time to adapt to his length and girth before she pulled out then slammed back down. She bit her lip from the pain never feeling it like this her brother always being so gentle. She couldn't help herself hearing his groan she wanted him to feel better and unlike anything he had ever felt and would ever. She repeated the motion over and driving deep. The more she took the louder and raspier the grunts escaped her throat. Jon moved his hands to her hips gently pressing her down, groaning as she moved. She felt the intense feeling inside her as Sansa screamed. Jon watched as the moon illuminated the room his sister beautiful riding him above Without giving her time she felt his shaft thrust deep inside her throwing her head back letting out a silent scream the bed rocking. After a moment Sansa felt the pain disappear having been use to it as only ecstasy remained.

Why was this so hot, every part of her seemed to tingle with that feeling only her brother could give. And whenever she felt it she only desired more. Color danced in front of her eyes and her voice rose higher and higher into a pitch. He seemed obliged to always answer. As his hips moved in tandem with her rocking hips. He gave into all his speed and force. Beads of sweat ran down her body. The headboard banged against the wall as he felt that animal lust pure sexual desire. As she felt himself pounding deep inside her flooded with him. He leaned up as he kissed her deeply their bodies moved in unison. Jon watched his sister pressing his forehead to her seeing her mouth open moaning. She pressed her mouth into her shoulder to muffle her screams as her brother did not stop his thrusts fucking her. Jons grunts and Sansa wails filled the room as he pumped her pussy with fast strokes. Plunging his cock deep inside his sister slit. Jon moving his hips faster pressing harder into her but it mixed deliciously with that wonderful kind of ecstasy, Sansa felt her orgasm nearing.

"Jon." Was all she could scream as her expression was filled with light as she felt the orgasm rocket though her body throwing her body back yelling out. The orgasm swallowed her overwhelming her consciousness her body tingling with sensation. Jon felt her vagina tighten around his cock chocking him as he groaned his first rope of cum filling her with his cum. As the orgasm rocketed though her she felt her brother's seed fill her.

Hours went and the clung as Sansa was silent. She laid down next to him. She sighed contentedly as he pulled the blankets around them and kissed her gently on the lips. The room was hot and smelled thickly of their love. It was their perfect love nest .The completely nude they laid as Jon placed a kiss upon her. Sansa recrossed her legs shifting on her side facing her brother he could feel the bed move under him

She tumbling thoughts torturing her mind. "I'm sorry Jon." She said looking directly at him.

"For what?" He asked his sister in the darkness their voices so light and gentle.

"When we were younger." She stated as she slid closer her scent strong and fresh, ensnaring his senses.

"I already forgave you." He stated with a bright smile.

"Because I made you." She responded returning his smile. "It was my mother's words coming from my mouth. I thought nothing of it. How it must have felt. You were always just my half brother to me. Never a part of our family. I'm sorry Jon." Sansa stated staring at him.

"It's all in the past. And the past is a story… The present is life. It's all that matters." He said then shifted his sight away from her, looking down at the bed. Sansa watched him in silence.

"What?" She asked as he looked over at his sister, his eyes glazed with a deepness.

"And you. You sister. My own blood." Raising his hand gently he to her cheek, she pressed her face into his hand feeling the skin. The room felt warm as the silence surrounded them. "My sister. You are the one I want." Their was no doubt in his voice, only determination and truth. She looked at him the moon illuminated the room as the fire crackled in the hearth the only sound.

Everything faded all of the world all of it from their vision. Jon starring into his sisters eyes. Neither moved for a only love filled their hearts. For that time both wanted nothing else but that moment in time. To live in it and never let go from their grasp. For it to stay and cling to them. Leaning forward his lips lingered against hers as they felt heart beat hitting in rapid succession. Entwine themselves with the other as nothing ever felt this good.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon after slumber-

Warm midday light filled the room. The room silent, not peep to be heard, bare. The sun shined brightly into the room radiating off her bright auburn hair. Never had Jon awoken more refreshed or rejuvenated to a more beautiful sight. The smell of the night previous occupied the room with a must. That was hard not to let sink into his senses. Looking down he gazed over his sister, so transcendent, leaning forward placing a gentle kiss upon her head causing her to wake. She simply smiled as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Good morning." Sansa simply said radiantly and smiled brightly as she pressed her head into his chest, her hands gripping his naked skin tightly. Her warmth pressed to him, her heart beating against his skin. Leaning forward she planted a tender kiss on Jon's chest. Her lips pressed against him, he felt her slender mouth on his skin. Tilting her head back, she ran her hand up his body, feeling the sensation of his muscles against her fingers.

He clasped her shoulder with his right hand. The smooth, cold feel of skin felt good against his palm. He hugged her close and kissed. Pushed her soft lips to his own. She held his face and kissed him deeply, their tongues coming together and dueling fiercely. Laying atop of his naked, hard body as they kissed each other deeply. His hands became entangled in her long, soft, auburn hair and hers on his face as they pulled each other deeper into the kiss. He could smell the sweet scent of her.

They went on for another minute before breaking apart, he leaned back gazing at her. Again a part of him wanted to stay here forever, but knew he couldn't. "Sansa, we should get up." Sansa didn't listen only dug her head closer against him.

"No. I think I'm goanna stay asleep here. The world can toil away." She whispered like a dream Jon never wanted to depart.

"Well, I have to get up." He told.

"No you don't." She continued with no intentions to depart. "You will stay here, and I won't let you leave." She alleged with a grin. His gaze fell on her bright eyes then full, firm breasts. Her beautiful, unblemished pale skin. Her curvaceous body. She was beautiful to behold. Abruptly whilst in thought a bang at the door broke their consternation. On instinct Sansa threw the blanket over her body, concealing herself.

"Yes?" Jon asked calmness in his tone, sitting up.

"It's Ser Davos." The knight stated standing with his hands behind his back, with no knowledge of the brother and sister duo. "Their is much to be done, are you alright?" The knight asked unsure as his king had stayed in his room well beyond into the afternoon, which was unusual.

"Yes. I will be out in a moment." Jon answered calmly, he listened for a moment as the footsteps echoed down the hallway and faded. Once absent he pulled up the covers to find his sister with nothing but a innocent expression upon her face.

"I told you this was unwise." He stated. She didn't reply only slithered up his body, slowly her body trailing him until, staring into his eyes. He acted before his brain had a chance to process the thought and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her eyes widened and then closed as she surrendered to the feeling of his lips on hers; the kiss deepened and they held it, basking in the sensation of accepting each other. It was a force, drawing him near and he couldn't help it, she had this effect that no one ever did.

But after a minute, he found himself fighting it and leaned back, and stood over the bed. "I cannot delay another moment. They will think of me as an idle fool." Jon voiced and Sansa watched him, she knew it, no king can sit away to be true.

Jon stood from the bed, butt-naked, the bed shifting under him. As he pulled his clothes, Sansa leaned over on her chest watching him, inspecting his body as he leaned over and grabbed his clothes. Sansa made no effort to get dressed simply ogled not a sound at first, her brother was quite the specimen with his muscles, abs and broad shoulders. The lady found herself staring at him in a way she had never looked at another male before. She let her eyes drift lower to glimpse the impressive phallus again. Taking several mental pictures to keep forever. Her eyes gazing over him from head to toe. She found him beautiful. The way he moved as he pulled on his pants, his muscles moving. With his pants, covering his ass caused her disappointment.

Jon looking back he found his sister's eyes with a lustful expression. Eyes drifting over her, beautifully laying there naked his eyes lingering over her. "Are you going to stare all day, or do you want a show sister." he asked causing her to break her thought, smiling.

"I don't need one. I already have a plethora of images for myself that you have so willing shown to me." She stated causing Jon to shake his head with a smirk. With his clothes upon his back he saw Sansa still nude, which he saw no reason to change that.

"Are you not going to get dressed and lay around here? Do you reason they won't notice both of us missing." He asked pulling up his shirt.

Before she had the chance to answer at an instant abruptly the room disappeared, the images whirled before her vision, originated back to her. All the knowledge streamed around her and straight through her until she was wallowing in information like a white river of flame that cursed through her. For a brief moment instead of her life filled brother before her, she stared at him blinking. No longer him but a lifeless corpse upon the decaying snow. The cold freezing ice frozen over his immobile body. The winds swirled around him laying lifeless, his face staring into the sky. A corpse in the sleet, no one or nothing. The images were still ghosted over her vision, an unwelcome nightmare she wanted to rip from her mind. To scrape the image and dissolve. The pictures were more invasive than the brief flashes in the flame.

"Sansa." A voice called out to her, from deep in the snow. She knew it, since she was just a little girl. But never craved to hear it until recent. Now however she desired for the voice to remain near, to wrap her in a soft blanket, and to receive it everyday as the birds sing. Her head snapped back trying to shake out the images that filled it. The dark room of her quarters swirled around her mind, filled her sight with her brother above her close and alive. "Are you ok?" He asked with urgency and worry as he held her shoulders lovingly.

"Everything's fine." She answered with a concealed smile. Jon only stared confused, checking her, his hand slipped into her's, squeezing it.

"This war will end soon. I will defeat all of our enemy's." He said. She could see the ache apparent in his face, he sought to stay here. "I must go. I will speak to you again." He leaned down placing a long gentle kiss on her lips, her hands slipping against his neck. Then leaning back he left her alone.


End file.
